We have about ten minutes
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: A little pre-show blow for the cockles glow: Jensen & Misha.


Misha was looking at Jensen, watching as the taller man licked at his lips. They'd been here before, eyes on each other. A smirk trailed across his own lips and he thought about the performance they would be putting on today, "So, it's not supposed to be the real deal, right?" Jensen asked, grabbing his hat from the table in front of him. Misha nodded - but he had his own little ideas about the performance. He lived to please his audience - to amuse his minions. Besides, it wasn't too difficult.

Jensen shook his head, slipping the hat on his head as Misha spoke up, "We can have some fun with it though," the shorter man said, stepping close to Jensen, "We can poke fun at it, don't you think?" he said inquisitively. Jensen looked to Misha, eying him curiously. He knew how Misha thought on most occasions, but the way he was looking at him right then? He knew where this was going, "Don't worry, we have time," Misha said, his finger loosely tracing Jensen's hips.

The small action itself was enough to reel Jensen in like any other time, "I know we have time, but Jared is supposed to be swinging by in about ten minutes, isn't he?" and he could only imagine how scarred his friend would be to walk in on something. It wasn't like they made their little tango of a relationship public knowledge - even though tons of fan girls seemed to already think it. He supposed he couldn't help it with the ass slaps given here and there.

But Misha took hold of the front of Jensen's jeans and slipped the hat off his head, tossing it to the side. Jensen groaned in response, having already expected the rough response, "Then I guess we need to be quick, don't we?" he said. Jensen felt his back grow cold and he responded by kissing Misha on the lips, his hands gripping the man's hips firmly. They were supposed to be pulling a practical thing on stage today - yet, here they were, doing that exact thing but the real deal.

Misha's hand worked in a circular motion through Jensen's jeans, causing Jensen to bite Misha's lip in response. There was a bit of a chuckle in between from Misha as he went with it and brought himself closer to Jensen, slipping his tongue between his lips. Jensen ran his own tongue along the bottom of Misha's, both fighting for dominance as Misha's hand kept working at him.

Jensen could feel his erection growing tight against his pants, Misha's own against his thigh. It only caused him to remember Jared - but then the thought slipped his mind when Misha slipped his hand into Jensen's jeans and inside his boxers. He hadn't even noticed the man unbutton his pants… and now they were on the floor as Misha began working his hand around his hardened cock.

He loved it when Misha took control - but they both had fought for this multiple times before. Jensen bit his bottom lip again, dragging his teeth back along Misha's lower lip. Misha drew his head back, looking to Jensen and his wet lips. A grin crossed his features and Jensen looked at him curiously again. Jensen knew he was thinking something, but he couldn't think clearly himself. His thoughts were all south and only growing south as Misha was suddenly getting down on his knees. Oh god.

His boxers were down after a moment and his erection was free in front of Misha. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as Misha ran both of his hands up Jensen's legs and up his thighs. Misha knew how to tease… and he loathed him for it for every second that passed as Misha inched forward and ran his tongue along Jensen's length. He fought back the deep groan that was crawling up his throat.

And then Misha licked the tip, his tongue running across it, tasting the pre-come that was lingering there. Jensen couldn't fight it as Misha took the head of him in his mouth, a hand grabbing at the top of Misha's head, tangling his fingers into his hair. Misha's tongue was running along the bottom of his length as he took Jensen deep inside his mouth. Misha's mouth was wet and warm.. and really fucking arousing.

A groan escaped Jensen's mouth, biting harder into his bottom lip. He wanted to touch the man before him, but he couldn't - not like he _wanted_. Misha lifted a hand though, wrapping his fingers around where he could not reach, working his hand in motion with his mouth. He teased, dragging his teeth along Jensen's cock as his hand worked in a steady motion. Jensen closed his eyes tightly, moving his hips towards Misha in a small bucking motion.

Misha sucked his way to the tip of Jensen's cock, darting his tongue across the tip again. He could hear the deep intakes of breath Jensen gave now and again and he smirked in accomplishment, suddenly taking his cock deep inside his mouth again. Jensen groaned, feeling Misha pumping with his hand firmly and his tongue around his cock. It was overwhelming and he could feel the sweat forming between his brow. He wanted to remove their clothes and get more personal. But they didn't have much longer, and holy fuck!

Jensen let out a deep moan, his fingers tangling in Misha's hair again as the man with his mouth around his cock took hold of his testicles with his free hand. Jensen could barely stand straight as he felt weak in the knees, but he stayed up right as Misha worked at him; one hand massaging at his testicles, the other covering what his mouth couldn't. Jensen was on fire, moaning and trying to keep himself relaxed - but he couldn't. Each suck, drag of the teeth along his cock, it drove him insane. He felt his muscles beginning to tighten.

"F-Fuck," Jensen hissed out and Misha smirked in the midst of it unbeknown to Jensen. He was enjoying what he was doing to the taller man, always glad that he was the one doing it and not someone else. He took as much of Jensen as he could inside his mouth, proud to say he didn't have a weak gag reflex. He could feel Jensen tensing as his worked at massaging him as his mouth did the beauty of it all, "M-Misha," he groaned, both hands resting on top of his head now.

Jensen bucked his hips towards Misha, wanting more, getting more, _craving_ more. They didn't have much time left - Misha knew this deep down which was why he worked quicker, his one hand massaging Jensen. Jensen moaned through his gritted teeth, his fingertips pushing against the back of Misha's head. He licked his lips, pursing them together as his entire body began to tense up completely, a white, hot feeling passing through him.

Misha could taste and feel Jensen's orgasm as it tore through his body; but he stayed put, taking it all inside his mouth. Jensen nearly fell forward, but both of Misha's hands caught his hips as the man swallowed. Jensen gripped the top of Misha's head firmly, letting out a disgruntled sound as he finished, exhaling deeply. But Misha hadn't quite finished. No, his tongue moved around the head of his cock, _cleaning _it off as he pulled his mouth away.

As Jensen recollected himself, calming down from the orgasm he'd just had, Misha was cleaning them both off, feeling what splayed the corners of his mouth. And as if to only drive Jensen more insane in that small moment, he brought the man's boxers back up for him, quietly whispering, "Jared's going to be here soon, isn't he?" he smirked, catching the mock glare Jensen gave him. Jensen quickly leaned forward and pulled his jeans back up, buttoning them as he readjusted the shirt.

Misha turned to leave, a smug grin on his face, "You know I'll get you back, right?" Jensen stated suddenly, the words leaving him before anything else could. Misha turned back to glance at Jensen, giving him a look that said he was hoping he would. And then the door opened and he disappeared, leaving Jensen there with a confounded look, "How does he just walk away after all that and not need the favour in return?" he groaned, kicking at the ground a bit in frustration. He'd get him back eventually. He'd just wait until later.


End file.
